Die Wette
by ShizenNeko
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un Awesome ser apuesta con un idiota como Alfred? Alfred le hace una apuesta a Gilbert ¿Sera capaz de cumplirla?


**Este es mi primer FanFic, Espero que les guste.**

**16 de enero 2013 15:45**

-Hahahahaha a que no sos capaz de declararte a Eli- Dio burlándose Alfred.

-Claro que puedo, un ser tan **Awesome **como yo puede hacer todo- Le conteste desafiante.

-¿Ah si? Entonces te reto que lo hagas en las próximas semanas, no te olvides que Yao nos invita a todos a una de sus casas de vacaciones-

-Kesese obvio y no pienso retractarme- Alguien tan **Awesome** como yo no va a perder contra él –Preparate para perder-

**18 de enero 2013**

Habíamos llegado todos: La preciosa Eli, El idiota de Roderich, El otro idiota de Alfred, Lee Wang (Hong Kong), Arthur, El pervertido de Francis ,El _acosador_ de Iván (¿Qué hacía ahí? Yao **no** lo había invitado) y mi **Awesome** ser

-Pasen chicos- Dijo Yao-Bienvenidos a mi casa de vacaciones.

-Vaya mierda de…-Lee no pudo terminar porque Yao le encajó una olla en la cabeza.

-Siguiendo, nos vamos a repartir los cuartos.

Como soy tan **Awesome** logre elegirme la habitación en la que estaba Eli, pero por desgracia también estaba Roderich

-Porque siempre estas con Eli-Le pregunté.

-Y porque siempre **Tu** estas con ella-Me dijo ignorando a mi **Awesome** persona.

Algún día de estos le voy a pegar, le hubiera pegado hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre aparece Eli y no quiero que piense mal de mi **Awesome** persona.

**25 de enero 2013**

Al día siguiente fuimos a la playa, y se me ocurrió una idea muy** Awesome** para conquistar a Awesome.

-Te desafío a una competencia de Surf- Le dije a Austria, mi **Awesome** ser no iba a perder.

-Como quieras- Dijo el- Pero ten en cuenta que voy a ganarte- Ese idiota cree que va a ganarme, nadie le gana a mi **Awesome** persona. **Nadie**.

Primero le tocó surfear a el, lo que hizo no fue **nada** **Awesome**, su tabla tenía pintadas teclas de piano y se puso a surfear con una canción de piano (algún día le romperé ese piano).

Lo mío fue **Mucho ** más **Awesome**, me puse a surfear, después apareció Eli y al querer mostrarle mi súper maniobra, me tragó una ola. Pero soy **tan Awesome** que caí haciendo equilibrio.

-Eso fue increíble- Dijo Matthew ¿Increíble? (¿No querrá decir **Espléndidamente Awesome**?).

**31 de enero 2013**

Hoy fuimos a Pasear con Eli, pasamos cerca de un río que estaba lleno de patos y como soy tan Awesome le junte unas flores que crecían en la orilla para Eli. Y entonces Yao nos aviso que había un lugar para andar en canoas.

Estuvimos andando un rato pero me caí de la canoa y me golpee contra una piedra, enseguida tuve que volver a la casa de Yao.

-Jaja idiota nunca había visto un peor intento para impresionar a alguien- Me dijo el poco Awesome de Roderich cuando llegue.

Después de seguir provocándome para que le pegue lo empuje contra su piano partiéndolo a la mitad. (El piano, obviamente)

Acto seguido lo agarre del cuello y lo lleve hasta una habitación donde había muchas cosas de construcción y le rompí una madera por la cabeza, poco tiempo después nos empezamos a golpear y yo le saque su dignidad.

Nos seguimos pegando hasta que intervino Eli.

Eli se metió entre nosotros parando los golpes-Quieren quedarse tranquilos de una vez-

-Callate, esto es un asunto entre hombres marimacho

-¿Como que marimacho? Le estabas pegando a…-

"Le estabas pegando a Roderich" seguramente iba a decir eso, es muy pesado, ese cabron se la pasa jodiendome la vida "Roderich esto, Roderich aquello" es lo único que decía. Siempre estaba tan pendiente de ese idiota.

Inconscientemente le pegue una sonora cachetada (en ese momento odie tener mi tan **Awesome** fuerza), subí corriendo las escaleras de esa maldita casa y me metí en el primer cuarto que encontré. Puta vida.

…

Mientras meditaba sobre mi poca Awesome acción que había hecho escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Quién diablos es?- Pregunté

-Soy yo- Dijo una voz femenina

-¿Quién diablos es yo?- Dije, la respuesta ''soy yo'' me parecía poco** Awesome.**

-Soy Eli- ¿Eli? pensé que se había enojado conmigo

No le conteste y Eli abrió la puerta sola y me preguntó porque se habían peleado

-¿Podes decirme porque estabas las piñas con Roderich?- Me dijo tocándome el hombro.

Enseguida escondí la cara y Eli me empezó a acariciar el pelo.

-Estoy enojado de que siempre estés con Roderich- Le dije.

-Sos un celoso, eso es poco **Awesome**- Desde cuando usaba la palabra **Awesome**

-Te amo- Le dije y le dí un beso.

Miré para la puerta y vi a Alfred con cara de enojado. No le gustaba perder las apuestas

**1 de febrero 2013**

-Tu ganas - Me dijo Alfred- Cumpliré con mi parte de la apuesta-

-Tendrás que estar la semana que queda sin comer hamburguesas- Le dije.

-Una semana, pero eso es mucho tiempo ¿como hare para sobrevivir?-

**Que les parecio, Reviews? Cada review que dejen es madera para el piano de Austria. Y si no dejan reviews Eli les va a pegar con una sarten.**

**NozomiNeko: Che, malo no dijiste que te ayude, malo *finje llorar* ,U_U,**

**ShizenNeko: Esta bien, que se yo me ayudaste en mucho.**

**Gracias a mi awesome hermana que me ayudó con el fic.**


End file.
